Nothing But Time
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Dark One Shot. Klaus and Caroline finally get together in New Orleans only to have it torn away, but it's not who or what you think this time.


AN: Dark one shot here. inspired by something I saw on tumblr. No beta still. If you're gonna complain how I didn't put a warning on what this is, don't read it. it's dark, if you don't like dark, stop reading, and go away.

* * *

The sounds of gasps and moans filled the room. Clothes scattered and torn on the floor. The sound of skin rubbing against skin, whimpers and nails scraping down filled the silence between them. Her blue eyes looked up at his as he moved torturously slow inside her. He was drawing it out as long as he could. His rough hands held onto her hips, as he drove deeply inside her. Her back arched as her thighs squeezed around him tighter.

"Klaus, please" Caroline said panting, "I can't do this much longer"

"So impatient" Klaus smirked

Klaus moved faster, thrusting harder, Caroline's moans became louder as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She could tell he was close and she released her hold on his shoulders. Her lips were on his neck and he felt her fangs scraping along his skin. He was going to let go until he felt something stab him in the back. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Silas sends his regards" Caroline said

She held the other dagger and stabbed him in the chest. She pulled him closer, her lips brushing up against his ear.

"I know about the baby" Caroline said as she shoved him off her onto the floor.

Klaus looked down at his chest and saw that she did dagger him, twice. He could feel the affects of it taking over. His skin was greying. The daggers didn't work on him, but it would take him a bit before he would wake up and pull the daggers out of him. He looked up and saw Caroline standing over him.

* * *

When Klaus awoke Caroline was gone. He pulled the daggers out of his body and grabbed his pants and put them on. He flashed out of his room and saw that Elijah was daggered in the back and on the floor. He pulled the dagger out of him. He flashed down the hall and saw Rebekah was daggered on the floor as well. He pulled the dagger out of her and flashed to the room at the end of the hall. Her room. But he already knew what was inside. He could smell it.

He opened the door and froze. There was blood everywhere. He knew Hayley was dead. He just didn't know what Caroline had done. She had torn Hayley limb from limb, and then reassembled her to look like a spider. Her torso was ripped open. Her entrails were used to create a spider's web around Hayley. Caroline had ripped the unborn child out of her body. Hayley's eyes were still open. Her head laid at the bottom of the torso. Her arms and legs were snapped in half so the spider would have enough legs. On the legs written in blood was the word liar. It was written on the wall as well. Klaus looked around wonder where the unborn fetus was. Caroline had taken it with her. But why?

"Is there a reason why Miss Forbes daggered me? What did she do?" Elijah said from the doorway

"She's lost her bloody mind that's what" Klaus said

"Where did she get the daggers from?" Elijah asked

"Silas"

* * *

Caroline found Silas at the abandoned sanitarium just outside New Orleans. She placed the bloody soaked fabric on the floor and kicked it to him. Silas picked it up and unraveled it.

"You did it" Silas said

"Yes, I did, and it was fun. Now get on with it"

"I assume you did it with some flair?"

"Of course, the look on his face when I daggered him, when I told him I knew, it was priceless. Too bad I wasn't there to see him find her"

"You'll see him soon enough"

Silas grabbed Sophie from the corner and threw her into the middle of the floor. She looked around and realized she was in the middle of a triangle.

"Now, repeat after me, and you'll get your sister back" Silas said

"How can I trust you? You killed 12 of us!" sophie yelled

"It had to be done. But I did kill Marcel for you, and his friends. So you no longer have that pesky vampire problem anymore"

"You're just going to kill me anyways"

"Actually I'm not. I need you alive for the spell. Once you do it, your sister will return and you can go on your merry little way" Silas said

Caroline watched as the two chanted something. She took a step back. She started to hear voices all around. Screaming, and shrieking. The ghosts of those who haunted and were trapped in the sanitarium were screaming. Silas and Sophie tapped into dark magic, the ghosts were afraid. Silas felt the spell working. The triangle was complete and it was drawing on the power of the ghosts. The floor ripped open and a bright light shot out. A woman pulled herself out of the opening. And then another one. The windows of the sanitarium all exploded. The glass shattered everywhere.

Klaus heard the glass and flashed over there. Once inside he found Sophie running away with Jane Anne. He saw Caroline on the floor convulsing in pain. He flashed over to her.

"Caroline? What happened?" Klaus asked

Caroline was choking up blood. Klaus pulled her into his arms.

"It worked" Caroline said weakly

"What worked?"

"He needed a sacrifice to bring her back. It had to be great, it had to be the only one of its kind. And that's why I killed your baby" Caroline said as she shoved her hand into his chest

"Caroline!" Klaus gasped out

Her hand was around his heart, she felt it beating under her touch.

"So that's what it feels like, your heart seems so fragile, that I could just break it so easily. Could you grow a new one of I tore it out of you?"

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did I do it? Why help Silas? Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with Hayley?"

"It was a mistake"

"All guys say that. You need a better excuse. But it doesn't matter anyways" Caroline pulled her hand out and licked it, savouring the taste of his blood.

"Your baby was the sacrifice it was the only way he could bring her back. You know the other woman he was in love with. Not the witch. He also brought back the Jane Anne for Sophie"

"And what did you get in return?"

"The switch is off permanently. You can't compel it back on if you wanted." Caroline said

"Why would you want that?!" Klaus said as he held his chest as it healed

"I'm tired of everyone's drama, of everyone's need to annoy me. Of their pity parade and most of all I'm tired of you! I'm tired of whatever weird feelings I had for you. I'm tired of being weak. You said love was a vampire's weakness."

"There has to be a way to reverse it. This isn't you"

"It is me, the new and improved me. The me that finally got one over on you. The me that made you think I wanted you, hell I even let you fuck me, but you didn't get to finish. And you're never going to finish, because you're never going to hurt me"

A blur flashed past them both and Caroline was on the floor with a stake through her heart. She started turning grey.

"Elijah!" Klaus yelled

"She was right, you were never going to hurt her, you were too fond of her" Elijah said dusting off his clothes

"You had no right!" Klaus said getting up

"She killed your child, your unborn child! Does that mean nothing to you!?"

"I would have handled it in my own way!"

"You would have not! Your infatuation with her would have blinded you!"

"You know nothing!"

"And you are the fool this time! Not me! I'm trying to keep this family together!"

Elijah gasped as he felt something stab him in the back. He looked down and saw that he was turning grey. He fell to the floor and Caroline was standing there smiling. She had daggered Elijah again. The stake was still in her chest. She looked down.

"I liked this shirt too. Oh well" Caroline said as she pulled the stake out of her chest

"How?" Klaus asked

"Silas did the immortality spell on me. He did it on his girlfriend too. Nothing can kill me. I'm almost like you, except I'm better. So much better"

Caroline tossed the stake onto the floor next to Klaus.

"You have eternity to think about what I've done to you, how you can't get your revenge, how you can't kill me, how you'll never have me. Immortality is great isn't it?"

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"I did once, but you took that all away. And I will never make that mistake again. You will just be mistake I made"

"I didn't know you cared"

"I don't. Everyone before me was a mistake and everyone after me will just be a downgrade. She didn't even beg for her baby's life. She knew what I was going to do. She didn't care, she wanted me to spare her life and take the baby. I told her it was a two for one deal."

Caroline started to leave. Klaus flashed in front of her blocking her.

"We're not done" Klaus said

"We're nowhere near done. But you have nothing but time"

Caroline smiled and snapped his neck. She let his body fall to the floor and walked past him. She walked outside and saw the sun rising. She looked at the city ahead of her, New Orleans. She could have stayed to haunt him but she decided that when the time came, they would see each other again and Klaus would have gotten rid of his weakness by then. And then the real fun would begin.

* * *

I got this idea from tumblr. One of those cosmo sex tips, when you can tell he's close to coming, stab him in the chest and whisper in his ear the lannisters send their regards. XD I kinda went with that and made a darker Caroline. And dark Caroline would so have caused a blood bath everywhere. Leave me a review if you want!


End file.
